Various mobile devices, such as mobile telephones and smartphones, are used today for mobile voice and/or data communications based on wireless network connectivity, which can be provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. The mobile devices may be equipped with different wireless communications technologies, such as code division multiple access (CDMA), global system for mobile communications (GSM), long term evolution (LTE), worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), other wireless technologies, or combinations thereof. The number of mobile devices and users has been continuously increasing and similarly the number of online (or Internet) based applications and services that are provided to users on the mobile devices. This increase in data demand and access puts more pressure on wireless networks and providers, such as cellular networks carriers. Since wireless access bandwidth is limited by infrastructure and shared by increasingly more users that access more applications and services, carriers are looking into solutions to reduce infrastructure cost without reducing access, experience, and quality of service to their customers. Some approaches to reduce pressure on wireless networks involve limiting data access on wireless networks and/or routing data traffic from the wireless networks onto local wireless networks that typically have a more restricted access range, such as a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) network. However, such solutions may not be satisfactory to users since they limit access, service quality, and experience.